squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangulggot in Flames
Pangulggot in Flames is the twenty sixth episode of the show and the finale of first season. Summary Note: A small retcon is present in the episode summary. When the explosion of the Sturgeon Base hits the helicopter, Juldarami is shown to escape with Goseumdochi by flying away on Murori's back. The resulting chaos has Commander Jogjebi reveal he has a final Ultimate Solution to Flower Hill. Geomeunjogjebi's helicopter lies wrecked in the ocean, propped up above the surface by some rocks. Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali weep bitterly before a furious Mulmangcho yells at them both to stop crying and fight back. Geomeunjogjebi asks how they can possibly fight back now, having failed so many times that Jogjebi will surely have them killed. Mulmangcho points out the security camera installed in the helicopter that has surely captured all that transpired. Oegwipali is offended that Jogjebi installed it, seeing it as evidence he never truly trusted them, and prepares to smash it in anger before being stopped by Geomeunjogjebi. Sure enough, there is footage incriminating Juldarami on it, and the three laugh, relieved that Jogjebi will surely take their side now. Jogjebi does not appear to take their side, screaming furiously that they have destroyed his base and are placing the blame on Juldarami. As he begins to fire his pistol, Mulmangcho hastily shoves the tape into the VCR to finally prove to Jogjebi the truth. As Juldarami appears on screen, swearing to protect Flower Hill, Jogjebi appears to go into shock as Geomeunjogjebi and the mice nervously step outside. Jogjebi realizes that all of the previous warnings he received where true, that Juldarami and surely Geumsaegi had been spies all along. Mulmangcho is not sympathetic to Jogjebi's pain, stating he deserves it. When Oegwipali tries to shush him, Mulmangcho scoffs that he is safe now that Juldarami is a proven spy. Geomeunjogjebi agrees and hopes that Juldarami will appear in front of him so that he can murder him on the spot. Juldarami along with Murori and Goseumdochi are investigating the car wreckage that took place in the previous episode. They find no traces of Geumsaegi except for the Lily Scarf. Juldarami, knowing he wouldn't leave it behind, takes this as confirmation of Geumsaegi's death and weeps into it. Geumsaegi however stirs on the riverbank, dazed from his injuries in the crash. He struggles to move forward in order to find Juldarami but freezes when he sees Weasel Unit tanks mobilizing. Jogjebi in the meantime finally decides that he will erase Flower Hill from the map with Toadstool Bombs, whilst outside, Oegwipali wonders if he will go through with committing suicide this time. Mulmangcho doesn't think so. Jogjebi paces, thinking he had been intending to enslave the people of Flower Hill, but now as he is reeling in pain from betrayal, has decided to simply exterminate all life in Flower Hill completely. With this decision, he steps outside, declares Geomeunjogjebi as his new Chief of Staff and orders him to tell his men to withdraw from the front lines. The mouse siblings bat their eyes and ask if there is a reward for them too. Jogjebi, pleased with their efforts, appoints Mulmangcho as Agent Commander, and Oegwipali as Guard Commander. The mice are overjoyed and dance together happily. Geumsaegi has come across the weasel encampment and watches as a field cook delivers a meal to a tent. After he leaves, Geumsaegi slinks inside to find an obese mouse, the Special Unit Commander, eating greedily. When the mouse sees Geumsaegi, he panics, thinking him the ghost of Jogjebi's Special Aide. Geumsaegi requests he keep his voice down. Realizing he is indeed alive, the commander smiles, insisting he must inform Jogjebi. Geumsaegi first asks what has been going on in his absence. The commander reveals that Juldarami has been outed as a Flower Hill spy and has destroyed the Sturgeon Base and that it has been ordered to kill him on sight. Geumsaegi relaxes, knowing Juldarami, in spite of the bounty on his head, has not been found. Jogjebi laughs as his troops withdraw from the front line at how confused Flower Hill must be, as Geumeunjogjebi explains he has sent secret liaisons to secure the launch of the Toadstool Bombs. Geumsaegi rests on the riverbank, pondering the recent actions, on why Jogjebi is withdrawing his men. He thinks the recent efforts of Juldarami, Murori and Goseumdochi may have finally protected Flower Hill once and for all. However, a weasel sails by on a speedboat and Geumsaegi recognizes him as one of Jogjebi's secret liaisons. Realizing the withdrawal is not what it seems, he sets off. Jogjebi, Geomeunjogjebi and Mulmangcho watch a simulation of the Toadstool Bomb strike. Jogjebi is confident he can wipe out the entirety of Flower Hill with the strike. Geomeunjogjebi however, is concerned the nuclear fallout is likely to harm the Weasel Unit as well. Jogjebi explains it was for that reason he has thus far abstained from using them, but they have now been driven to this last resort. Geomeunjogjebi agrees that perhaps they should indeed abandon their plan to get rich off of Flower Hill's resources. Mulmangcho is also pleased with the new plan of mass destruction. Geomeunjogjebi doesn't want to waste any time, and suggests they begin the strike immediately. Jogjebi agrees and orders Mulmangcho to rally their forces and ensure they stay together. The Special Unit Commander has received word of an urgent meeting at 10pm in the underground operations room. He guesses that as it's underground, they are likely planning on using the toadstool bombs. Geumsaegi is shocked to his core, knowing that with the toadstool bombs, they would reduce Flower Hill to a nuclear wasteland. Realizing Jogjebi is now using this as a last ditch effort, he must act now. Mulmangcho's chauffeur drives him to the outskirts of the encampment, allowed to pass by Oegwipali. Mulmangcho warns briefly that their fight is about to become so much harder. As Geumsaegi follows the Special Unit Commander, he knows he will be killed on sight if spotted by anybody who knows him as a spy. He notes that he is not afraid of death, but rather afraid of dying without having disrupted the attack on Flower Hill. During the ride on the Commander's armored tank, he attacks and breaks the neck of the Special Unit Commander and quickly kills the mice in the vehicle and grabs the wireless apparatus and sends a desperate message to Unhasu, warning of the impending nuclear strike. Commanders Goseumdochi, Darami and Murori take immediate action to protect Flower Hill and it's people. Darami takes a squad of hedgehogs and boards a helicopter. Meanwhile, Geumsaegi has attempted to disguise his appearance using an aviator cap and goggles as he hurries to the meeting, desperate to beat the clock before it strikes 10 p.m. As he arrives, he is granted permission via the Special Pass he lifted from Special Unit Commander as Oegwipali and Mulmangcho play with cards in the nearby tollbooth. Mulmangcho wins the hands and playfully demands Oegwipali's remaining ear as prize as they laugh together. Their game is cut short when the guard announces the arrival of the "Special Unit Commander" who was late due to engine trouble. As Oegwipali goes out to greet him he recognizes "Special Unit Commander" as Geumsaegi. Geumsaegi slams on the ignition and speeds off as Mulmangcho rushes outside and orders they shoot to kill. As Geumsaegi heads into the tunnel that leads underground, he knows that the order to make the strike has likely already been issued and every second is sacred. As Geumsaegi pulls into the parking lot, he ignores the guidance of the parking assistant, thinking he has to kill the entire war council before they can fire the strike. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali catch up and order all present to open fire of Geumsaegi's armored tank, but none can come close as Geumsaegi's erratic driving is too dangerous and the mice are crushed to death beneath the treads of the tank. With no other option, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali team up and both fire explosive rounds into the tank which causes it to burst into flames. Undeterred, Geumsaegi keeps driving, plowing into the wall directly into the war council's meeting and disrupts the launch of the strike. However, Jogjebi activate a secret escape route and evade Geumsaegi, who angrily follows. When Jogjebi resurfaces he demands an explanation, only to be told by Geomeunjogjebi that their guards are all dead. When Mulmangcho tells him that Geumsaegi was the one to intervene, Jogjebi punches him in the face and floors him, breaking his glasses in the process. Geumsaegi discreetly appears at the exit of the secret escape route as Oegwipali asks what they will do now? Jogjebi announces he will go and press the firing button himself and the others are to stay behind and find Geumsaegi's corpse. As he drives away in an armored tank of his own, Geumsaegi manages to role beneath the vehicle and attach himself to the underside. As Mulmangcho nurses his sore jaw, Oegwipali giggles at his expense only for Mulmangcho to angrily attack him. The brothers begin a furious fist fight and the surviving mouse soldiers pry them apart, reasoning they will get nowhere if they fight each other. they elect to hurriedly put out the fire before Geumsaegi's presumed corpse burns into ashes. As Jogjebi, Geomeunjogjebi and their remaining soldiers head to the launching base, in their makeshift camp, Murori receives word that Geumsaegi is on his way there too to disrupt the attack. Goseumdochi and Juldarami are momentarily surprised to hear that Geumsaegi is alive, but waste no time hopping on Murori's back and flying to aid him. At the launching base, Jogjebi orders Geomeunjogjebi to make preparations so that only he can push the button. Jogjebi in turn approaches the launching console and begins to boot up the sequence code, only for it to be frozen, and he stills as Geumsaegi approaches him from behind and holds his pistol to his back. Jogjebi bites down his frustration that Geumsaegi is still alive and forces pleasantries, describing his heartbreak upon hearing of his death. Geumsaegi orders him to shut up and open up a map revealing the locations of all weasel units. Jogjebi tries to buy himself some time before Geomeunjogjebi returns with support. Geomeunjogjebi prepares his soldiers whilst Mulmangcho and Oegwipali drive to the scene, having only Geumsaegi's broken aviator goggles to show for his corpse, hoping Jogjebi would be pleased with such evidence. With the Weasel Unit map revealed, Geumsaegi types in instructions redirecting the Toadstool Bombs to strike weasel units as Jogjebi prays for Geomeunjogjebi to hurry up. As luck would have it, he shows up at that precise moment and draws his pistol on Geumsaegi, ordering him to stand down. Jogjebi encourages Geumsaegi to listen and surrender, but he refuses, continuing to re-align the Toadstool Bombs with Weasel Units, until Jogjebi, frustrated tells Geomeunjogjebi that they will be bombed. Faced with nuclear annihilation, he prepares to shoot. However, Murori, Goseumdochi and Juldarami have arrived and order Geomeunjogjebi to freeze. Geumsaegi hesitates at the sight of his beloved friends and the hesitation costs him dearly as Mulmangcho and Oegwipali arrive and make way for their mouse soldiers. Now outgunned, it would seem the Weasel Unit have the upper hand at last. However, Geumsaegi pulls open his coat to reveal two grenades strapped to his body and announces he will blow up the entire facility. The mice hesitate, unsure if he is bluffing, but Jogjebi, aware that with the bombs set to wipe out the weasels, blowing up the facility will ignite the strike anyway and kill them all, orders them to stand down. Starting with Geomeunjogjebi and followed by the mice, one by one, the guns drop to the floor as Jogjebi makes one last effort to beg for an alternative solution with Geumsaegi. But he refuses, looking towards his friends who silently agree that he must blow up the facility, even if it means killing them too. Mulmangcho tosses his gun to the floor and rushes for a tank with a mounted machine gun. Oegwipali grabs him, begging him to reconsider, but Mulmangcho shoves him aside. If Jogjebi and Geomeunjogjebi need to die for them to get out of this alive, then so be it. However, he cannot focus through his broken glasses and tosses them aside. Aware of how bad Mulmangcho's eyesight is, Oegwipali tries once more to stop him and jostles the gun as Mulmangcho fires it and a stray bullet strikes Geumsaegi in the arm. Juldarami returns fire and Mulmangcho is wounded. Geomeunjogjebi makes an attempt to flee but is instead shot and riddled with bullets and finally drops dead. Mulmangcho crawls away, firing back at Juldarami before Oegwipali picks him up and rushes to safety. One of Mulmangcho's bullets has hit Juldarami in the knee and he orders Murori and Goseumdochi to take the armored truck to safety. Jogjebi has used the commotion to his advantage in an attempt to reconfigure the strike, but Geumsaegi attacks, kicking Jogjebi away from the console. Jogjebi attempts to fight back and is able to knock the wounded Geumsaegi down, and manages to secure himself a flamethrower, the fuel tank strapped to his back. He swears he will immolate Geumsaegi to death but his hand is shot and he drops the nozzle. Geumsaegi, furious and vindictive after years of thwarting Jogjebi's attempts at Flower Hill orders him to push the button himself, effectively making him kill all of his own men with nuclear fire. With no choice, he shakingly presses the button and the Toadstool Bombs take off. Terrified, his men facing certain death, he turns to flee, desperate to somehow escape. Geumsaegi takes aim and fires a single round, piercing the fuel tank of Jogjebi's flamethrower. A plume of flame spills out of the tanks, lifting Jogjebi into the air and spiraling into the sky. He shrieks in terror before the tanks explode, finally killing the evil weasel in a massive flash of fire that lights up the night sky. As Juldarami, Murori and Goseumdochi use the armored truck and it's guns to take down any fleeing soldiers that might survive, Commander Darami's helicopter appears overhead. The armored truck finally crumpling under the barrage of mouse gunfire, all seems lost. However, Darami lands and his men leap into action. Spilling out of the helicopter they wipe out the mice and close in on the Pangulggot scouts. the Toadstool Bombs landed, detonating in various weasel encampments and base points, even igniting in the sky as crow units fly in to offer support. Their work finally done, Geumsaegi calls out to his beloved friend, Juldarami, and his friends. Murori and Goseumdochi carry the heavily wounded Juldarami over to Geumsaegi and the four share an emotional embrace, overcome to have all come this far together and to have finally defeated the enemy. They seem ready to die together when they hear someone call their names, turning to see Commander Darami rushing to meet them, surrounded by hedgehogs who have come to rescue them and finally take them home. Darami congratulates the Pangulggot team, proclaiming them the lily bells bloomed in flame. As the world explodes and burns all around them, Darami's helicopter takes into the air, and then watch as all of their enemies are washed away in fire beneath them. Juldarami takes a moment to wrap the lily scarf around Geumsaegi's neck as they watch the last of their enemies and threats blow up, content to finally be free of the weasel threat, the safety of Flower Hill finally secure. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Murori *Scout Goseumdochi Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Geomeunjogjebi *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali Deaths *Geomeunjogjebi *Commander Jogjebi Production notes Songs *I Take This Way Myself *The Lily of the Valley Transcript Gallery Pangulggot in Flames/gallery Trivia * The Toadstool Bombs are nuclear missiles. That they are named Toadstool Bombs is possibly a nod to "Mushroom Cloud" - which is a phenomenon mostly associated with nuclear explosions. * During the song "I Take This Way Myself" when Geumsaegi sends his warning to Unhasu, he is voiced by a different actor, likely one of the singers in the performing party. Category:Series 1 Episodes